Love Unfolds!
by BsAn1
Summary: InuYasha has to choose between kagome and kikyo. (later chapters will be rated R or at least pg13)


By: Brenda Saphangthong  
% thoughts  
"-----"talking out load  
$ author  
(---------) add ins  
................ Seen change  
Chapter 1. The beginning  
As Kagome walks into the deep dark forest she follows the voice of  
InuYasha. She can't help but wonder what he is doing and whom is he talking  
to.  
As Kagome walks closer she hears another voice, a woman's voice. %  
Who could InuYasha be talking to? %  
As she nears the spot she sees InuYasha and Kikyo! Kagome carefully  
and quietly hides behind a bush.  
......................  
"InuYasha don't you care for me anymore? Do you care for that wench  
more then me?!?" Kikyo asks in anger. "I don't know Kikyo." InuYasha  
replies turning away from the one he use to love. "InuYasha you and I know  
you have loved me in the past so why can't u look at me?!?" "Kikyo please  
try to understand! I don't know if I love you anymore!" "But you have to  
love me! That wench Kagome is only but a reincarnation of me! What is there  
different!" "Kikyo............. Kagome has a heart and cares but you... you are but a  
sculpture made buy mud and bones, what is there left of you for me to care  
for, to love?" Kikyo slowly walks to InuYasha and embraces him, "InuYasha  
what do you mean? I love you InuYasha!" InuYasha shakes by her cold  
unemotional voice and pushes her away, "Kikyo you have no heart so how can  
you love? How can I tell if you are telling the truth when your eyes and  
voice have no expression? How am I suppose to hold your cold body without  
forgetting that it isn't really you? How Kikyo, HOW!?!" As InuYasha slowly  
walks away the cold hands of Kikyo grab him. "InuYasha if you truly feel  
this way then go to hell with me and we will be together and I will not be  
like I am... It will be ME not dirt or bones it will be me... if you truly love  
me and not Kagome then you will go with me and be with me forever and I'll  
give you pleasure every graving day and you will not have to worry no  
more!" "NO!!!!!! I'm not sure if I DO love u Kikyo!" "Then I'll leave you  
to think about it and you will see me again!" With that Kikyo lets go and  
drifts away into the bone chilling night sky.  
..........................  
As InuYasha watches her leave he hears rustling in a near by bush and sees  
Kagome behind it trying to free herself from the grasp the bush has on her  
skirt. As she pulls herself free she looks up to see a tear eyed InuYasha  
staring down at her.  
"Keh, what is a wench like you doing here? Where you listening?"  
"Um... yes I was so...?" "You bitch didn't your mom tell you not to listen to  
others conversations?" "Well...SORRY! I just wanted to make sure you didn't  
help Kikyo break that bearer of hers! IF SHE HAS ONE! She's dirt and bones  
I bet she doesn't so how is she going to give you pleaser?" "That's for you  
to find out wench and what if I don't go with her?" "Then that would mean  
that you love me!?! Do you?" InuYasha starts to think then says, "Maybe  
we'll see. Well lets go back to the village and go get some rest shall we?"  
"I am pretty tired... OKAY!!!!" As they head back InuYasha can't help but  
keep thinking back to what Kikyo said. % Do I really love Kikyo? Does she  
really love me like she said or is she just saying it so I will die? And if  
I don't love her but love Kagome... what if Kagome doesn't love me? What if  
I'm left alone? % "InuYasha hurry up!" Kagome shouts from a distance. %  
Kagome, her beautiful voice and loving smile. I guess I do love her. %  
"Slow down wench!" And so InuYasha runs and catches up with Kagome.  
As they're walking Kagome can't help but wonder why InuYasha is in  
such a daze. % InuYasha, will you go with Kikyo? Will you leave me without  
a goodbye? What am I thinking! He can't love me! He loves Kikyo! But what  
if I do lo... WAIT! I don't love him I can't. If I do I'll just get my heart  
broken! I mean he did love Kikyo before and still does! And I guess I'm  
only a reincarnation of his past love... Why can't he love me? Why do I think  
this way? % "Kagome are you okay?" Kagome falls out of her own little  
trance and nods her head, but as they walk she can't help but wonder does  
he love her or will he leave her?  
.............................................................  
As the two walk into the camp they hear Sango and Miroku in a fight.  
"Henti! Why can't you keep your hands to your self?!?" "My, my, lady  
Sango don't you know that my hand has a mind of its own?" "Keh, yeah right  
Miroku you and me both know that your hand controlled by YOU!" "Tisk, tisk!  
You surely can't blame me for being attracted to your unearth like beauty  
can you?" "YES I CAN!" As they fight the laughing of InuYasha interrupts  
them. "Hahahah! Miroku how many times does Sango have to teach you!" "Oh,  
InuYasha why were you and Kagome gone? Did you two have an intimate night  
together?" "No! And it's none of your business where we were!"  
......................................  
$ well that's all of this chapter so please review and I'll type more and  
give me suggestions on what should happen next! 


End file.
